


Phone Sexy

by xReaper666x



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Phone sex with Javier
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Phone Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pure smut, smut, porn without a plot, phone sex, mutual masturbation, 18+
> 
> Requested: Yes - You’re drunk on wine and make a tipsy decision to call Javi even though you’ve really only flirted before and it leads to some sweet sweet phone sex 😘Hope you’re mom’s surgery goes well!

It was a horrendous day, you and your team were so close to catching Pablo Escobar, but once again, he slipped through your fingers. You were so pissed of you stormed home and demolished two bottles of wine. Bypassing any bitching with the guys and licking your wounds as a group, you simply wanted to be alone and drunk, so drunk you can’t remember the day, and it was working. However, the more you drank, the more you seemed to drink, the hornier you became. Knowing you couldn’t go out in your state, you tried to forget it, but every time you closed your eyes, Javier Peña’s face appeared. The two of you have never been together, but the amount of flirting and sexual tension between you, made you want to jump his bones at any given moment of the day. Thinking carefully, or as carefully as you can being almost blackout drunk, you call Javier’s apartment hoping he will answer. As it rings you begin to fall asleep, being lulled into a sense of calm by the bell tones on the phone, until Javi answers and jolt awake at the sound of his voice.

“Hello?” Javier’s gruff voice answers over the phone.

“Hi,” you reply, trying to come up with something else to say.

“Y/N? Why are you ca-”

“I’m horny and can’t go out in this shtate…state…Imay be a little d-drunk.” You interrupt him, “I’m wondering if you can come o-over.”

“Y/N…” he moans in response, “not tonight.”

“Why?!” You exclaim sitting up but it makes your head swim, so you lay back down.

“Because you’re drunk,” he sighs, “I won’t take advantage of you.”

“It’s not taking advantage if I want it.”

“It is, you’re not thinking clearly, but I will tell you if you were sober I’d be there in half a heartbeat.”

“Well that doesn’t help me tonight,” you groan tipping your head back and closing your eyes.

“Stop with the snark,” he barked at you, “now listen closely. I want you to take your shirt and pants off and tell me what you’re wearing.”

“Why?”

“Because, we’re going to have phone sex,” he sighed, sounding more exasperated than you’ve ever heard him.

“Oh cool,” You shout excitedly jumping up to strip down, but tripping over the pant leg caught on your foot.

“Are you ok?” Javi’s voice comes through the phone after you hit the ground with a thud.

“I’m fine,” you yell back, scrambling to grab the phone while trying to fix your hair for some unknown reason. “I’m good, let’s go.”

“Tell me what you’re wearing now.”

“Red lacey panties and a matching bra,” you reply, lying through your teeth as you glance down at your sports bra and comfortable underwear since you didn’t bother to change after work. “What are you wearing?”

“Nothing,” he states, “I’m lying naked in bed.”

“Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No, you caught me at the perfect time,” he purrs in your ear, causing you to bite your lip.

“Tell me, how hard is your cock?”

“It’s semi-hard, but every time I hear your voice it gets harder.”

“I want you to stroke it,” you tell him, imagining how it would be to see him stroking his magnificent piece in front of you.

“I’m doing it, but you need to remove your bra and panties,” he responds, humming as he strokes himself, “now massage your breasts and pinch your nipples.”

Holding the phone between your shoulder and ear, you slide your hands over your breasts, gripping them a few times, as you massage them. Then you gently pinch your nipples, slightly twisting as you apply more pressure, before returning to massaging them.

“You know what I’m doing Javi? I’m rubbing my hard nipples with my middle fingers, just the thought of you makes them hard enough to cut glass. You’re the only one that can do that to me, baby. I’m thinking about your hard hot cock, and how I need it inside my mouth and my pussy.” As you moan out your little speech, you hear Javier gasp into the phone. “How hard are you baby? How much precum is leaking out of that beautiful tip of yours?”

“Fuck, I’m rock hard,” he groans in response, “it’s gushing out, just for you baby, the thought of your mouth, tongue, and perfect pussy around me is making so much come out. What do you want me to do, what do you want to do to me?”

“I want you to coat your hand in precum and use it as you stroke your cock, imagine it's my saliva, think about how I would lick you from your balls to your tip, swirling my tongue around it before engulfing you with my hot, wet, mouth, while my other hand gently massages your balls.” He gasps again and you smile as you feel yourself get wetter at the thought of going down on him. “Now use one hand to massage your balls gently.”

“Fuck,” he yells into the phone, “baby, I want you to move your hands down to your pussy, one on your clit, the other inside you, two fingers baby.”

Moaning you do as he says, sliding two fingers through your moist core as deep as you can get them. Meanwhile, you coat the fingers of your other hand in your juices and slide them to your clit, rubbing it in circles, feeling the pleasure spread through you.

“Now think of them as my fingers, pump them in and out of you while curling them on exit, hitting your g-spot. Imagine my tongue stroking you at the same time, licking all the moisture from your pussy and it floods out around my fingers.” He ends his sentence with a moan as his breathing increases, and your breathing increasing with his.

As you pump your fingers in and out of your core, you feel your fingers glide over your g-spot, causing your body to arch with pleasure.

“Javi baby, I can almost _feel_ you sliding your cock into me, my pussy gripping you so tight as you shove it in. Can you feel your hard cock in my tight pussy baby?” Your panting now, sounding so out of breath that someone may think you ran a marathon. “I’m so wet and hot for you. Javi, baby, fuck me hard! Fucking slam into me, I need it!”

Your hands are moving faster as you become wetter, sweat beginning to build on your skin and not from the heat and humidity outside and in your apartment.

“Je-Fuck, I can feel it,” Javier grunts as you hear wet slaps from the other side of the phone, knowing it’s the sound of his hand pumping his cock while coated with precum, it makes a flood of juices coat your fingers more. “Can you hear that, can you hear my hand moving over my cock? I want to bend you over and fuck you into oblivion.”

The two of you moan loudly into the phone, as you fuck yourselves,

“Can you hear me Javi,” you ask, moving the phone to your belly so he can hear the wet noises of your finger fucking, “your rock hard cock slamming into me? I want you to close your eyes and stroke yourself harder, Javi…Javi, think of fucking me so hard we break the fucking bed. Oh, god, you tugging my hair, holding my throat, ramming into me so deep that I won’t walk properly for days.”

“Oh, fuck, I’m coming,” Javier, shouts as I hear his moans overtake the phone. “I’m fucking coming!”

“Do it, fucking cum inside me, fill me with your hot seed!” You scream back as you come around your fingers, your body shaking as you come down and you gently remove your hands from your body.

“Fuck, I came so hard it hit my fucking face,” Javier groans, eliciting a laugh from you.

“Goodnight Javi, I’ll see you tomorrow.” After he says goodnight, you hang up the phone and clean up, collapsing in the bed while dreaming of Javier fucking you mercilessly.

The next day you arrive at the office, determined not to let Javier make anything weird between the two of you. When you see him, he ducks his head and looks around before looking back at you and sending you a small smile. Walking towards him you stop inches apart and stare into his eyes.

“Next time, I want you in person, fucking me so hard I can’t even move, understood?” You ask raising an eyebrow at him while you wait for his response.

“How about we do it tonight?” He replies, smirking at the thought.

“Perfect!”


End file.
